A Silent Night
by Umbreon'sHat
Summary: A necromancer is bringing people to life. Castiel asks Dean for help. This is at no specific time, but I might reference something that has happened in the series. I am gonna try to keep it from becoming to mature. I am not planning on to much slash. But might change my mind on that.


**A Silent Night**

**Author note: Hello. I apologies for any mistakes I haven't caught. I hope you enjoy this story as it is my first time publishing one of my stories since I have no confidence in them. I also know that this is really short. But the next chapter will be longer I hope. But it'll take some time since I really am focusing on making it good. And the next part is gonna be more detailed and with more content.**

**Enjoy, I would appreciate any sort of feedback.**

Dean had rarely the opportunity to relax. To just sit down one day without mon sters to hunt, without Sam to keep an eye on, and with an angel constantly breaking his personal space. Sam had gone on his own little hunt and would be back tomorrow night, leaving Dean to do whatever he felt like doing. So for now he was sitting in front of the motel TV and relaxing with a cool beer in his hand. He had a little smile, not a big one just a slight curl on the corner of his lip, it was barely notable.

Deans plan was simple; Do nothing and have a quiet day. He had even turned the sound on the TV down and only the dim sound of the city could be heard. Everything was quiet, peaceful, until it was broken by the sound of wings and a light brush of air on the side of his face. Dean did not have to turn his head to be able to know who had interrupted his me time, he could feel the eyes on him.

"Hello, Dean," the soft grounded voice of the angel said.

Dean smiled up to the angel standing beside him, the smile not as sincere as it could have, but it would have to do, "Hi, Cas. What can I do for you?"

Cas sat on the couch next to Dean, "I didn't sense Sam with you. So I wanted to know if you two were alright"

Dean returned his glance to the TV, "Awful nice of you. But we are fine, Sam is out doing a small job, he'll be back tomorrow night."

"You are not with him?" Cas asked curiously.

Dean smiled at Cas, "No. I am not."

"Why?" Cas asked as if he couldn't understand the concept of the two not be ing together for a hunt.

"It is only a small job, and I was feeling up for some me time," Dean said his eyes catching the TV again.

Cas nodded and looked at the TV as well. They sat like this for the rest of the movie that Dean had been watching. When it finished Dean went to get another beer. He grabbed one for Cas as well. Cas accepted it and they sat in silence for 5 minutes before Dean broke the silence.

"So what is up?" Dean asked "I'm guessing you didn't just drop by so that we could hang out and drink some beer."

Cas looked at the beer in his hand, "Well, I do enjoy "hanging out" with you. But no, that was not the reason for me dropping by. Neither was the reason that Sam was not here."

"So you have some monster on your tail?" Dean asked.

Dean almost let out a laugh as the angel crooked his head a little to the side when he tried to understand euphemism, "No. But there is, what I possibly think is a necromancer, in a small town in Florida. He or she has been raising the dead."

"Are they zombies or are they more like in the apocalypse?" Dean asked.

"I do not know yet, there have been no deaths so far. But I am guessing a death will occur sooner or later," Cas said and took a sip from the beer. Dean had no ticed the change of how Cas drank alcohol. Before he rarely touched it. Dean guessed angels weren't big drinkers. But now he almost drank it faster than Dean. Dean didn't blame him though.

"That always seem to happen, so why don't you just smoke the son of a bitch?" Dean asked knowing the answer.

Cas looked down at his feet, "He or she has warded themselves against an gels."

Dean sighed, "So he is a clever necromancer. Well this is gonna be fun. And you want me to help you and find him?"

Cas nodded and returned to staring into Deans eyes. The staring was once high on the creepy scale. But after sometime Dean had gotten used to the blue eyes look ing into his soul. It wasn't less creepy, but he had at least gotten used to it. Well more than waking up to an angel staring at him from across the room. "This seems to need interaction with humans. And as you know I do not have the greatest "people skills"."

Dean had to bite the inner side of his lip not to chuckle at the quotations the angel made in the air. With clear amusement in his voice he answered "You don't say," Dean straightened himself a little before continuing, "I will help you. How long time will this take?"

"That depends on how you plan on getting there," Cas replied.

"Well, Sammy borrowed my car since I thought I was gonna have a quiet day. So… I'll take the train," Dean said, even though he knew it would be easier, flying either the mechanical way or the angel way.

"Dean, can I suggest that you fly there? It is much quicker," Cas said and what sounded like a sigh, "I know you have a fear from flying the human way, and I know you have excremental problems when I fly you. But I suppose you want to get this over as quickly as possible."

Deans smile faded, "fine. You can zap me there. But in the morning."

Cas nodded, "Right human needs." Cas turned and faced the turned off TV.

Dean just shook his head a little before standing up to get himself a snack. He returned with a bag of Maltese's and to his surprise the angel of the lord was still there. Dean sat next to him and held the bag to him so that he could take one. Cas took one, "Thank you."

"So are you gonna hang around or are you gonna disappear and go some where else?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him, "Do you wish for me to go?"

"No, no. You just usually don't hang around for that long," Dean said with a little smile, "It is actually kind a nice to talk to you without you disappearing like friking Bat Man."

"Dean, I am sorry to disappoint you but I still do not know who this "Bat Man" is, and I recall to have heard you say that you are him," Cas said, his oh to well known confused look plastered across his face. Dean thought it was nice that some things never changed, even though Castiel, the angel of Thursday, has been through so much he always seemed to not understand his references and have the same confused face.

"Well, then you are in luck my friend because I have the first movie of the tr il ogy. And this motel has a DVD player," Dean smirked and stood up to get the disc.


End file.
